


Student give the best advice

by Moon_for_moon



Series: Coldflash Week 2019 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cffall19, ColdFlash Week 2019, M/M, Teachers AU, The students know what’s up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_for_moon/pseuds/Moon_for_moon
Summary: There’s a new teacher in Len’s classroom, there to pick up a few tips and tricks before he takes his exam.A relationship purely professional.But the students seem to think something else is going on.





	Student give the best advice

"Settle down, everyone." Len called out over his classroom. He loved being a teacher, but sometimes his students could be a tad too loud. 

After almost 30 seconds of extra mumbling as students finished their conversation, the classroom was quiet enough for him to make his announcement. 

"Everyone, for two week we will be having a guest in the classroom. His name is mister Allen. He's potentially our university's newest teacher. Principal Wells has asked me to tutor him during his time at our school until he passes his final and exams and we see if he has what it takes to teach here. Therefore he will be around for a little while. Now, I haven't met him yet either, so this'll be a surprise for all of us. Any questions?" 

The room remained quiet. A few students were looking at each other with bored expressions. 

"Good. He should be arriving any minute now." 

They waited awkwardly for a few minutes, everyone casting glances at the door, expecting it to swing open like in the movies. 

After fifteen minutes, Len decided to start his lesson. 

"Alright, let's get going. I'm sure mister Allen won't be much longer. But we have a program to keep track of. So. Does anyone-"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I got completely lost! This place is a fricking maze!" 

Every single head in the classroom turned to the door. A young man was standing there, face flushed and desperately panting as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Sorry!" He wheezed. 

Len observed the newcomer curiously and tapped the papers he was holding on the desk to straighten them out. 

"Please tell me this is chemistry 2.0." 

A few "yeah"s and "mhm"s rose from the seats. A quiet murmur was running through the students as they took in the first impression of their new teacher. 

"Mister Allen, I presume?" Len asked dryly. He did not appreciate tardiness, even less so when handled so unprofessionally. 

The man frantically nodded and walked over to Len hastily, like he was trying to catch up on the minutes he'd lost. 

Len gave him an annoyed glance and turned to his class. "Does anyone have any questions for mister Allen?" 

Some students were smiling, others whispering to each other. All seemed very intrigued by the newcomer. 

"No? Alright then. Back to the lesson." 

Barry would occasionally chime in with a comment here and there, which only irritated Len further. At some point he nearly hurled his stack of paper at the other teach to make him stop interrupting him. 

"And therefore, water molecules will-" 

"-reach their maximum pressure and separate." 

Len just stopped talking at that point. He dramatically walked over to behind his desk and plopped down in his chair, extending his legs and staring at Barry. 

The younger man stuttered, then got a few words out, then stopped. Len kept staring. If this man wanted to impose himself and teach his lesson for him, then Len was more than happy to let him do so! 

To Len's most absolute outrage, mister Allen turned right back towards the class and carried on, his face only lightly tainted with red. 

Who did this guy think he was?! Len had been a teacher for years and no one had ever stolen his class like that. 

He turned to the students, hoping to see them show disapproval, but they were all smiles, calmly talking notes and glancing up at Len with little giggles. 

The older man simply rolled his eyes and silently grumbled in his chair, folding his arms over themselves. 

But after just a few minutes he found himself paying attention to Barry's lesson, well, his technically. If he wasn't going to teach today he could at least try and catch his rival in a mistake and humiliate him in front of all the students! 

But damn it! Barry was actually great. His explanations were easy to follow and professionally put in a way that answered all questions. Soon enough, Len was just as hooked onto Barry's words as the others in the room. 

The next day went by better. Barry arrived late, 'again'. And Len made a point to remind everyone that tardiness was frowned upon. 

Another time, Len forgot his glasses at home and, reluctantly, asked Barry if he could lead the lesson. 

After a few days, Len no longer found the other man's presence unbearable. Annoying, yes. But he'd admit it was becoming more and more comfortable every day. 

He gave his lesson on Thursday. Barry sat by the desk and listened. For once. But a few minutes into the lesson, something felt off. The usual "scribble scribble" of pens on paper was significantly lower. He glanced at the students a few times, trying to make out the reason of their calmness. 

That was when he noticed their eyes, glancing every few seconds to the desk behind him. Was Barry making funny faces? Or imitating him!? 

Len whirled around faster than he ever had before. The papers crisped under the brutal movement. Len caught the way Barry suddenly readjusted himself. He'd been sitting at the desk, elbows supporting his upper body and looking at Len. 

What was not normal about that? 

Why had the students been acting like Barry was doing something off? 

The older teacher looked between the students and the younger man, waiting for an explanation. Only a few smiles and giggles rose. 

The classroom was silent for a few seconds before a student cracked and bursted out laughing. The others didn't hesitate to follow and suddenly the entire class was having a fit of laughter. 

Len looked back at Barry for support, thinking his colleague would be just as confused as he was. But Barry was laughing too. Not fully bawling out, obviously. But silently giggling. 

Len would deny it later, but he did crack a smile at the whole situation. Even if it was confusing as heck. 

Friday rolled around and Len let Barry take the lead. The students were always particularly distracted on this day, what with the weekend so close. Friday's class took place between five and six. It was the last of the day. Let's see how Barry handled that! 

The two of them would occasionally hang out in the break room. Well.. almost always. Anyway, Len would give Barry tips under the disguise of "correction" and offer constructive criticism. 

Barry had once proposed they go have lunch together, Len had accepted. He was pretty sure a few students saw them leave campus together. He was only sure that when he got back, some of his students would give him a knowing smirk. Damn hormones and all. These kids were completely illogical and showed signs outside of context. It was confusing. 

Len sat on his desk. Not at. On. Barry arrived a few minutes later, as usual, apologized, and started the lesson.

Len let his mind wander while Barry talked. He focuses on Barry's voice, the way it sang sung certain words and dipped on others. 

The older teacher's gaze traveled to Barry's lips. They were moving gracefully. And.. they looked very soft. 

His eyes traveled further down. Oh, boy was this unprofessional. But the students should all be looking at their notepads so they wouldn't notice if he.. sneaked a peek.. would they? 

Barry's ass was nice and round. The pants he was wearing left very little of its shape to the imagination. Len wondered what it looked like under the fabric.. 

Maybe once, they could get dinner? And then maybe they would go back to Len's apartment.. and then maybe he would get to see it.. grab a handful.. make Barry scream his name.. maybe..

Len nearly fell from where he was seated when the bell rang. He quickly shuffled behind the desk, putting as much distance between himself and Barry as would be acceptable without being rude. 

A few students shuffled out but most of them seemed to linger behind. Barry rolled his shoulders, as if to clear the tension he would be holding in them. 

Len couldn't believe how unprofessional he'd just been. They were in a classroom full of children! All technically ranging from eighteen to twenty. But still! 

Thank god Barry hadn't noticed him. Barry was here for the job! And Len was his colleague! This wasn't some damn speed dating situation! 

And besides, Barry probably already had someone. Why would he even consider someone as grumpy and serious as Len? 

"Hey? Are you listening to me?" 

What?

"What?" Len asked, pulling himself back together. Barry was standing in front of the desk, gathering two of his notebooks in his satchel. Len found the bag to be the most inconvenient type and damaging for the back. Carrying the weight of books on one shoulder all day long must be bad, right? 

"I asked if you had plans." 

"For when?" 

Len forced himself to look busy. He probably wasn't fooling anyone as he rearranged his stack of papers for the third time in ten seconds. 

"Tonight?" 

"I can't." Len replied dryly. Today had been Barry's last class. He would be taking his exams on Monday and start working in three weeks. Len didn't mix his personal and professional lives. Barry was a colleague. And that was all. 

"Oh.. Okay. Yeah, okay." Barry seemed taken aback by the cold response. "Some other time maybe?" 

Len glared at a little group of students standing too close and obviously eavesdropping. They turned away, pretending they hadn't just been listening. 

"We'll see." 

Barry nodded slowly and grabbed his bag. "See you around." 

Len couldn't bring himself to look at Barry walking out of the classroom. He exhaled slowly and tried to sort his thoughts out. 

"Mister Snart?" 

Len looked up. Julie, one of his students, had walked forward and was standing midway between him and the small group. 

"What is it?" 

Julie looked back at the group, then at him, and sighed. "What the actual fuck was that?" 

Len was taken aback by the bluntness of her question. He took too long to find an answer because she carried on. 

"I mean I know that you play the cold guy, too cool to joke around with us even though you love hearing us talk about our lives, but seriously dude. That wasn't cool." 

A few sounds of approval rose from the group. 

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking." Len found himself suspiciously defensive. "But I recommend you watch your tone and mind your own business.” 

"Look, man! We're not gonna have Allen as a teacher again. But he was fucking great. And you two worked together really well. But don't pretend you two weren't diggin' one another." Another student stated. 

"You think there was something going on." It wasn't a question. "Well, for your information, there was not. Mister Allen is a colleague and that is all. Now, it's late. I would like to go home. Please gather your belongings and exit the classroom." 

"Dude! Didn't you see the way he stared at you when you were talking? It's like.. just bone already." 

"My relationship with Barry is none of your businesses." Len had never seen Barry ogling him. But then again, he'd noticed changes in his students. 

"You literally just called him Barry." 

Len groaned in frustration. "He doesn't like me." 

"Are you kidding?! Dude's head over heals for you!" 

The teacher remained silent for a few seconds, trying to determine what was true or not. "You really think so?" 

Julie nodded. "We really do." 

Len bit his lower lip. He was a fucking idiot. "It's too late anyway. I messed everything up." 

A wave of protests rolled through the room. The student who'd also spoken up previously was the loudest. 

"It hasn't been too long. You might catch up." 

"I don't know. I-"

Len was interrupted by a roar of "go!"s. He took off, leaving his jacket and bag behind. He ran through the halls, out of the school and looked around frantically. It was absolutely pouring. It was getting dark out and a few street lamps were already on. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Barry about a hundred meters away. 

"Barry!" 

Barry turned around. He was carrying his bag over his head to shield himself from the rain. It was not working. 

Len caught up to him, already drenched to the bone. "I'm sorry. I was an idiot." 

The younger man looked confused for a second before he caught on. "Oh! No! It's okay! I get it! It's cool. It's totally cool!" 

Len wiped his eyes, hoping to clear some of the water pouring into his eyes away. "It's really not. I'm sorry. I just.. I don't know. I thought you were.. I don't know, Barry." 

Barry leaned in, smiling softly. Len felt a flutter in his stomach. Barry's hands delicately framed his face and pulled him closer. Their lips were about to meet when a bolt of lightning broke through the sky. Len gasped in surprise and flinched. Barry chuckled. 

The kiss was sweet at first. Len held back, afraid of scaring Barry off. His eyebrows flew up in a good surprise when Barry's hands landed on his ass and the younger man practically started devouring his lips. 

This time it was Len's turn to laugh. Another grumble of thunder shuddered through the sky but they didn't care. They were soaked to the bone, their cloths heavy, wet, and cold. 

"Hell yeah!!! You go, mister Snart!" 

They broke away long enough to see the group of students standing in the door to the school. Barry smiled shyly and slid his arms up around Len's shoulders and burying his face in the other teacher's neck. 

Len rolled his eyes and stroked up and down Barry's back. His teeth nipped at Barry's ear, making the younger man shudder. From cold or excitement. 

"So about dinner..”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment. It really means more than you think. Don’t just consume and give nothing in return. Authors need comments to survive.


End file.
